Le pouvoir des rêves
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Two-shot. Ritsu s'est assoupi dans le train et rêve de sa déclaration à Takano 10 ans auparavant. Cependant, son rêve va avoir des conséquences inattendues... Complète
1. Un bel endormi

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**Rating :** T pour la fin du 2eme chapitre qui sera normalement plus _hot_… (enfin si j'y arrive)

**Paring :** TakanoxRitsu _of course_

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, les personnages de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sauf si je me décide enfin à les kidnapper)

**Notes :** Me voici de retour sur ce fandom avec une nouvelle fiction sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Cette fois, ce sera un two-shot inspiré de pas mal de scènes de l'anime qui m'ont beaucoup plus et que j'ai réarrangé à ma façon. J'espère que ca va vous plaire.

Les pensées et rêves des personnages sont en italique.

* * *

><p><strong>Le bel endormi :<strong>

_- Pourquoi était-il donc si difficile pour un mangaka de respecter ses délais ? C'était une maladie génétique chez eux ou quoi ?_

Entouré d'une foule d'inconnus eux aussi en train d'attendre le métro et fatigué suite à une longue et pluvieuse journée, Ritsu était épuisé. Et encore le mot était trop faible ! Complètement lessivé, exténué et au bord de la rupture aurait été plus proche de la réalité. Comme à chaque fin de cycle, il avait du se battre avec ces foutus dessinateurs de shojos pour qu'ils lui rendent leur fichu manuscrit dans les temps. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose : il était obligé de se rendre chez l'auteur, d'écouter pendant une demi-heure ses jérémiades – nooon Ritsu-kun ce n'est pas encore bon, je n'aime pas la disposition des cases à la page 15, il faut que je la refasse entièrement ! Laissez-le-moi encore un jour ou deux - puis de leur arracher des mains le précieux manuscrit avant de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter la tornade d'objets que lui jetait l'auteur en furie. Bref, une journée de fin de mois normale…

Il avait réussi, il ne savait pas trop comment, à regagner les éditions Marukawa complètement lessivé et à bout de force. Et tout ça pour apprendre de la bouche de Kisa-san que son sadique de patron n'avait plus besoin de lui et qu'il pouvait rentrer ! Il n'aurait pas pu le dire avant…

_- Takano-san, je te hais…_

Enfin, il ne croiserait pas son démon de patron, son collègue lui ayant assuré que Takano-san avait quitté le bureau une demi-heure auparavant. C'était tant mieux, il n'aurait pas été capable de résister aux tentatives de viol de son sempai aujourd'hui.

Avec soulagement, il vit la rame arriver. En pénétrant à l'intérieur du wagon, il eut beaucoup de chance. Une place assise venait de se libérer et, en soupirant de soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur le siège mal rembourré. Presque aussitôt, succombant à la fatigue et à la pression qui s'étaient accumulées au cours de ces derniers jours, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner pour se clore complètement quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>Dissimulé derrière l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque, Ritsu l'observait. Il guettait le moindre de sa geste, toutes ses expressions, même les plus infimes, comme tout ce qui le concernait de prêt ou loin.<em>

_- Saga-sempai… murmurra-t-il faiblement._

_C'était devenuune véritable obsession pour lui que d'aller à la bibliothèque une fois les cours fini. Chaque jour, pendant des heures, il dévorait des yeux le lycéen qui hantait ses rêves. Surtout les plus osés se dit-il en rougissant violemment... Il avait beau ne lui jamais avoir adressé le moindre mot il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois près de trois ans auparavant en ce pluvieux jour de rentrée, il n'avait plus pu ôter l'image de ce garçon solitaire de ses pensées. Jour et nuit, heure après heure, il pensait à lui. Il brûlait d'un feu ardent qui croissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à transformer son cœur en un immense brasier qui le consumait corps et âme._

_Mais jamais il ne lui confesserait ses sentiments. Il les garderait précieusement, cachés au plus profond de son cœur, invisibles aux yeux de tous. Car lui avouer, c'était risquer un échec… et entrainer l'écroulement de son univers. Si cela se produisait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Probablement se jeter du haut d'un toit ou d'un pont. Sans la présence de son sempai, sa vie redeviendrait aussi terne que par le passé. Et ca, ile ne le voulait pas._

_C'est pourquoi, jour après jour, son cœur se serrait davantage en le voyant. Il était déchiré entre son besoin de tout lui avouer et la crainte immense d'un rejet. Il ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine quelques heures, devenait agressif pour un rien. Même la lecture, qui l'avait toujours apaisé dans les pires moments de son existence, ne lui était d'aucune aide._

_Mais, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le destin décida d'intervenir, bouleversant sa vie à tout jamais…_

* * *

><p>Après avoir –difficilement- échappé aux griffes de Yokozawa-san qui lui faisait comprendre avec des sous-entendus appuyés et aussi visibles qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine qu'il adorerait prendre un verre en sa compagnie, Takano-san retournait vers ses pénates. Quelle journée éprouvante ! D'abord, il y avait eu le problème Yoshino Chiaki qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas fini son chapitre dans les temps. Le brun avait été obligé de négocier pendant une demi-heure avec un imprimeur furieux afin d'obtenir une rallonge de quelques heures. Ensuite, Erika-sensei était tombée soudainement malade, ce qui l'empêchait de rendre son manuscrit dans les temps et l'avait contraint à rechercher en extrême urgence une publication pour la remplacer dans la prochaine édition d'Emerald. Et enfin, comme pour parfaire cette journée pourrie, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur ce pot de colle de Yokozawa. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il devait faire pour que son ancien camarade de fac lui fiche enfin la paix et comprenne qu'il ne voulait que Ritsu! En plus, il n'avait presque pas vu le jeune homme de toute la journée, celui-ci faisant le tour des mangakas dont il était responsable afin de récolter leurs manuscrits. Et, le week-end commençant, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il le revoie avant lundi matin…<p>

_- A cette heure-ci, il doit déjà être de retour chez lui se dit-il en soupirant._

C'est donc d'une humeur morose qu'il reprit le métro. Comme il avait été obligé de déposer le chapitre de Chiaki chez l'imprimeur, il était monté une station plus près de son appartement que lorsqu'il revenait du travail. En plus, comme l'imprimeur l'avait retenu plus que nécessaire pour lui dire qu'il était hors de question que ce genre de problème ne survienne à l'avenir –tu parles, ce sera encore la même chose le mois prochain, et le suivant, et encore celui d'après,…- il était monté une heure plus tard que d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'il voie Ritsu avant un moment.

Pourtant la chance devait être avec lui –où alors c'était Dieu, ou Bouddha ou n'importe qui d'autre qui avait décidé de ne pas lui gâcher entièrement sa journée- car au fond du wagon, complètement assoupi contre la vitre et une expression heureuse sur le visage, se trouvait son ancien amant…

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu essayait désespérément de prendre son livre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi petit ? A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il n'arrivait pas à attraper les ouvrages rangés sur la tablette la plus élevée. Alors qu'il venait enfin d'atteindre ce fichu livre, il sentit une main douce et chaude se poser sur la sienne. Surpris, il se retourna vivement. Et manqua de s'évanouir aussitôt. Car cette main si délicate n'appartenait à nul autre que Saga-sempai.<em>

_En rougissant et en bafouillant des excuses inintelligibles, il se recula précipitamment du corps si proche du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Normal, ile ne devait pas comprendre les raisons de sa gêne._

_- Trop proche… tu es beaucoup trop proche… j'ai chaud, j'ai la tête qui tourne et pourtant je ne veux qu'une chose : me rapprocher de toi Saga-sempai…_

* * *

><p>Takano s'était installé près de Ritsu et le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Cela ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi mignon. En le voyant assoupi, l'éditeur avait l'impression de retrouver le Ritsu qu'il avait rencontré dix ans auparavant. Il avait déjà remarqué que lorsqu'il dormait, le visage de son kohai se détendait. Il paraissait plus jeune, plus vulnérable aussi. Il se dit qu'il aimait vraiment tout de lui : ses splendides yeux verts, ses longs cils bruns délicatement recourbés, son sourire, si rare et pourtant si lumineux, la douce courbe de ses lèvres… Même son caractère rebelle et impulsif, si insupportable par moment.<p>

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son sommeil. Takano vit avec surprise le visage de son cadet s'empourprer et ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières clauses. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée, comme s'il était sous le coup d'une émotion violente. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas souffrir. Loin de là. Son visage était complètement illuminé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant…

* * *

><p><em>Trop d'émotions tourbillonnaient dans son cœur… le doute, l'amour, la joie mais surtout le désir… Petit à petit Ritsu perdait totalement le contrôle. Son esprit ne parvenait plus à maîtriser ses sentiments qui, tels un typhon, ravageaient son cœur. Il ne voulait plus se contenter de l'observer de loin. Après avoir senti la douce chaleur de sa main sur la sienne il s'était aperçu qu'il en voulait plus, que cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait être près de lui, sentir la chaleur de son étreinte, voir quel gout avait ses lèvres, sentir celles-ci parsemer son corps de baiser… Son amour prenait le pas sur sa raison et il se consumait littéralement. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir…<em>

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa enfin lui dire ces quatre mots qu'il rêvait de lui confesser depuis trois longues années :_

_- Saga-sempai… je t'aime…_

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre fini, que va-t-il arriver ? Comme je carbure aux review, j'en demande… allez trois (on ne va pas viser trop haut pour cette fois) avant de poster la suite. J'espère que vous avez appréciez même si c'est un peu fleur bleu par moment. A bientôt.<p>

PS : pour ceux qui liraient éventuellement Rédemption, ma grande fiction sur Fairy Tail, le chapitre 4 est en cours de relecture mais est fini. Ca m'a pris plus de temps car il est plus long que les autres (8 pages word contre 2-3 pour les précédents) et que j'ai eu plusieurs petits soucis personnels qui ont fait que j'ai commencé à l'écrire assez tard.


	2. Le réveil

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**Rating :** T (je ne suis pas trop à l'aise pour définir ce genre de truc donc je préfère mettre + au cas où ça choquerait certains bien que pour moi c'est très soft, j'ai déjà lu bien pire…)

**Paring :** TakanoxRitsu _of course_

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, les personnages de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (mon commando préparé pour les kidnapper à malheureusement échoué)

**Notes :** Voilà la suite que je vous avais promise. J'ai été sidéré quand j'ai vu qu'au bout de deux heures j'avais déjà mes 3 reviews. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir de commentaires aussi rapidement. Je pensais publier ce chapitre plutôt mais, entre mes travaux pour la fac et la relecture de Rédemption (chapitre 4 enfin fini, il ne me reste plus qu'à relire) je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps ou l'envie.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin. Le caractère de Takano est légèrement OCC dans sa déclaration (en généralement il ne parle pas, il embrasse et déshabille direct XD) mais j'avais vraiment de lui faire dire un truc émouvant.

Les pensées et rêves sont toujours en italiques

* * *

><p>- Saga-sempai… je t'aime…<p>

Médusé, Takano-san regarda Ritsu avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Petit à petit, il avait fini par perdre l'espoir que son cadet ne lui avoue ses sentiments, têtu comme il l'était. Alors, cette déclaration complètement inattendue… ca lui semblait un peu impensable. La surprise passée, son expression s'adoucit et, ses yeux brillants sous le coup de l'émotion difficilement contenue dans sa voix, il murmura faiblement :

- Enfin tu t'es déclaré. Moi aussi, je t'aime Ritsu…

Doucement, il avança sa main vers les cheveux du jeune homme pour remettre tendrement en place l'une des mèches de cheveux du jeune homme qui avait glissé sur son front…

* * *

><p><em>Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, n'osant pas voir l'expression de dégout ou de profond ennui qui, inévitablement, allait se peindre sur le visage de son aimé.<em>

_- Baka, baka, baka ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui dise ça, pensa-t-il ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un garçon aussi beau soit homo ! Il doit surement avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. Et, même s'il l'était, aucune chance qu'il me remarque moi, le timide Ritsu, le rat de bibliothèque…_

_Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre le rejette nettement. Il s'était préparé aux cris, aux insultes et au mépris. Pourtant, rien ne venait. Son cœur commençait à espérer, c'était idiot. Saga-sempai devait juste être assez diplomate pour ne pas lui asséner ses pensées brutalement afin de ne pas lui faire de peine. Au bout d'une minute, n'entendant toujours rien, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il faudrait bien qu'il affronte la réalité un jour ou l'autre…_

_Il était prêt à tout… sauf à ça. Saga-sempai le fixait intensément du regard. Il avait toujours les mêmes traits absolument divins, la même perfection. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Son expression était plus douce, ses yeux brillaient. Et, c'était le plus invraisemblable… il lui souriait. Pas l'un de ses sourires tristes qu'il avait d'habitude. Non un vrai sourire, joyeux, sincère._

_- Enfin tu t'es déclaré dit son aîné, la voix bizarrement enrouée. Moi aussi je t'aime Ritsu…_

_Le visage de Ritsu rayonnait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi heureux. Lentement, son sempai se rapprocha de lui et, doucement, repoussa l'une de ses mèches qui avait glissé sur son front. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, distance qui s'amenuisait davantage à chaque seconde…_

* * *

><p>L'expression apaisée et heureuse de Ritsu, sa déclaration,… S'en était trop pour Masamune. Petit à petit, toutes ses protections cédaient devant ce visage si angélique. Ses émotions le submergeaient, il était incapable d'endiguer le flot de celles-ci. Alors il fit la seule chose envisageable : il céda et se laissa emporter par un tourbillon de sentiment.<p>

Se fichant comme d'une guigne de la trentaine de personnes présentes dans le wagon, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé et l'embrassa doucement…

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu tressaillit lorsque la bouche de son sempai se colla à la sienne. De timide, hésitant et maladroit, le baiser devint passionné et langoureux au fur et à mesure que les deux garçons se détendaient. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et se titillaient. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Pour rien au monde, Ritsu n'aurait arrêté cet instant…<em>

_Puis, sans qu'il en eut conscience, il sombra dans le néant…_

* * *

><p>Ritsu s'étira en baillant. Ce qu'il avait bien dormi ! Cela faisait au moins deux semaines qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi reposé. Il se nicha plus profondément dans le lit, savourant la caresse soyeuse des fins draps de coton blanc alors qu'il s'enveloppait dans ceux-ci, bien décidé à faire la grasse matinée.<p>

Une minute… ses draps n'était pas blanc… la dernière fois qu'il les avait changé, ils étaient bleus clairs. Encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée, il n'avait pas prêté attention au lieu où il se trouvait. A première vue, la pièce ressemblait, de par ses dimensions et sa couleur, à sa propre chambre. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa chambre réalisa-t-il avec effroi! La bibliothèque près de la porte, où il rangeait ses livres favoris, avait disparu. La commode, de brun acajou, était devenue noire et plus moderne. Et surtout, la pièce était nettement mieux rangée et ordonnée que sa propre chambre. Il n'y avait pas d'amoncellement de livres ou de story-board dans tous les coins et il y avait nettement moins de vêtements éparpillés au sol. Mais où avait-il passé la nuit ?

_- Nooon… il n'aurait pas osé…_

Saisi d'un doute, Ritsu se retourna lentement pour regarder l'autre côté du lit… et tomba nez à nez avec Takano-san, profondément assoupi.

_- L'enfoiré…_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la moutarde lui monta au nez. Ritsu explosa littéralement de rage, prêt à faire passer un savon au sale type qui avait profité de son inconscience pour le mettre dans son lit.

- Takano-san, hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons, espèce de malade ! T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, un pervers et un enfoiré !

Son patron se réveilla et, plantant ses yeux d'obsidienne dans les siens, lui répondit d'un voix dangereusement sensuelle :

- Tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien?

Le jeune homme eut un doute. Se pourrait-il que… NON, impossible, il n'aurait sérieusement pas fait _ça_… il n'aurait certainement pas fait ça ! Impossible !...

Takano s'amusait du trouble qu'il causait à son kohai. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait ! C'était presque une incitation au viol…

- Non, déclara le jeune homme, je me souviens avoir pris le train hier soir puis plus rien, c'est le trou noir. Ne me dis pas que nous…

Incapable de formuler sa pensée, Ritsu sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver ailleurs, n'importe où mais en tout cas loin de Takano-san. A l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux, il devenait nerveux. De légers frissons parcourraient sa colonne vertébrale, son estomac se retournait tout en faisant des cabrioles, ses mains devenaient moites… Mais le pire était qu'il s'imaginait ce qu'ils avaient pu faire et que chaque image crée par son esprit le troublait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre…

Takano sourit intérieurement devant son ancien amant. Mais c'est qu'il s'imaginait des choses ! Et à voir ses réactions, des scènes très osées qui le troublaient énormément. Et de manière positive- bien qu'il soit sur que Ritsu refuserait de l'admettre et préférerait tout nier en bloc.

Le jeune homme commença à reculer vers le bord du lit en voyant le sourire ironique de son patron. Nooon… pitié non… il l'avait vraiment fait ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer Ritsu…

_- Menteur, tu le sais parfaitement… pensa le jeune éditeur. Sinon tu ne me regarderais pas avec ces yeux-là…_

- mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous. Tu t'es endormi hier dans le métro sous le coup de la fatigue. Je t'ai aperçu complètement affalé contre la vitre et, comme je ne parvenais pas à te réveiller – _en fait je n'ai même pas essayé_- je t'ai ramené chez moi.

Ritsu se sentit légèrement rassuré par ses paroles. Mais ça, hors de question de le montrer à son sempai ! C'est donc sur son habituel ton froid et énervé qu'il répondit à Takano :

-Merci mais la prochaine fois ne te donne pas cette peine. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Bon week-end !

Le jeune éditeur se leva précipitamment et fila vers la porte, désireux d'échapper aux griffes de son patron avant que celui-ci ne décide de lui demander une compensation en nature pour ses bons soins- chose qu'il était bien décidé à refuser. Mais Takano était loin d'avoir abattu sa dernière carte.

- Je me demande de quoi tu rêvais. Vu ton sourire extatique, ca devait être très agréable…

Il avait utilisé les mots magiques. Ritsu s'arrêta net alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir la porte de sa chambre. Bien, bien, il avait retenu l'attention de son kohai. Il s'agissait maintenant de jouer finement…

- On ne t'as jamais dis que tu parlais quand tu dormais ? D'après ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet, dit-il d'un air savant, ça se produit uniquement lorsque quelqu'un est obsédé par quelque chose qu'il s'empêche de faire ou d'avouer dans la réalité, au point que ca le tourmente jusque dans son sommeil.

Des images, des sons, des sensations s'imposèrent à l'esprit à l'esprit du jeune éditeur. Il se souvint brutalement de son rêve de la nuit précédente. En un sens, ce n'était pas étonnent vu que, depuis ses « retrouvailles » avec son ancien sempai, il rêvait chaque nuit de sa déclaration à celui-ci. Non… impossible… dans son rêve il n'avait prononcé que quatre mots, l'autre ne pouvait pas les avoir entendus…

Takano, un sourire esquissé sur les lèvres, se rapprocha de son ancien amant et lui glissa, de sa douce et chaude voix :

- Ces quatre mot que tu as prononcés… redis-les moi…

Envahi par un immense trouble, Ritsu ferma les yeux, gêné. Son visage n'avait plus rien à envie à une écrevisse ou à une tomate bien mure.

_Trop près… il est beaucoup trop près…_

Sa vois douce, sensuelle déclenchait des frissons d'excitations à travers tout son corps. Son parfum, enivrant, le grisait bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. A cause de sa proximité, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ses pensées étaient bien trop emmêlées. Complètement submergé par ses émotions, Ritsu se retrouvait incapable de raisonner clairement, de se libérer de l'emprise que son sempai exerçait sur lui. Face à l'homme qu'il avait passionnément aimé il y a de cela dix ans, il retrouvait toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé pendant la nuit mais cent fois plus fortes.

Confronté à la fois au souvenir de ses songes et à l'homme qu'il aimait, il se retrouvait incapable de se mentir à lui-même et d'éluder une nouvelle fois ses véritables sentiments. L'adversaire était trop fort, il était obligé de capituler. Il l'aimait, d'un amour aussi ardent, sincère et passionné que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, treize ans auparavant. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais désiré que lui. Tous les autres, amants d'un soir trouvé pour l'un dans un bar, pour l'autre dans une soirée, n'avaient servi qu'à tenter, désespérément, de lui faire oublier Takano. Mais jamais cela n'avait marché…

Il avait pris sa décision. Une fois que ces mots auraient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, aucun retour en arrière ne serait plus possible. Sous l'effet de l'angoisse, ses mains moites se serrèrent, son souffle devint plus rauque, sa respiration plus saccadée.

- Takano… je t'aime.

Masamune écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il s'était mentalement préparé à essuyer, pour la centième fois au moins, un déni de son ancien amant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son stratagème fonctionnerait, que ces mots, qu'il avait tant espérer entendre depuis treize ans, s'échapperaient à nouveau des lèvres de son cadet. Il était tout simplement incapable de réagir.

Inquiet de ne pas entendre ou sentir de réaction de la part de son ancien amant, Ritsu rouvrit les yeux. A la vue de son sempai, les yeux et la bouche exorbités sous l'effet de la surprise, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la rage l'envahit. Voilà six mois qu'il le harcelait jour et nuit afin qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments et, une fois que cela était fait, il n'avait aucune réaction hormis une pitoyable expression de merlan frit.

_- Crétin… Je te déteste…_

Les larmes, ces sales traitresses, embuèrent ses yeux et commencèrent à dévaler le long de ses joues en torrents impétueux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vainement cru que tout avait changé. Il avait espérer que Takano l'aimait, que toutes ses déclarations n'étaient pas fausses. Vaines illusions… Comme dix ans auparavant, il s'amusait avec ses sentiments, les réduisant impitoyablement en morceaux. Il avait suffit d'un instant, quelques malheureuses secondes durant lesquelles il avait baissé sa garde, pour que son cœur soit de nouveau anéanti. C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter…

Le cœur en lambeaux, il s'enfuit en courant. Tout était préférable à montrer ses larmes à Takano. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée… mais n'eut pas le temps de la franchir. Takano s'était élancé à sa poursuite et avait agrippé son bras alors que Ritsu actionnait la clinche. D'un geste brusque mais pourtant doux, il l'attira à lui et le serra contre son torse. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, humant la douce odeur de son aimé. Enfin… il pouvait l'enserrer dans ses bras, lui caresser lascivement la nuque, parsemer son cou de baiser sans craindre d'être rejeté. Son Ritsu l'aimait…

- Takano, arrête !

Le cri avait fusé. Ritsu se dégagea prestement de l'étreinte de son patron et essaya, une nouvelle fois, de s'enfuir. Sans succès. Masamune avait anticipé sa réaction et s'était interposé entre la porte et lui.

- Ritsu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire que tu m'aimes pour t'enfuir quelques secondes après ? Tu es cruel, ajouta-t-il les larmes picotant désagréablement le coin de ses yeux.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Tu voulais encore t'amuser avec moi ! Tu me dis inlassablement que tu m'aimes, au point de m'énerver sérieusement par moments, mais quand moi je te confesse mes sentiments, tu ne réagis pas ! Tu restes là, sans rien dire, à me regarder bêtement ! Mais j'en ai marre de toi… Je m'en vais, là où tu ne pourras plus jamais m'atteindre et me blesser !

- Ritsu…

La voix de Takano vacillait.

_Non, il ne peut pas partir… je ne supporterais pas de le perdre une deuxième fois, surtout au moment où les choses semblaient enfin s'être arrangées… _

Le jeune homme était devant lui, en train de le regarder férocement. Et pourtant les larmes dévalaient long de ses joues, délicates perles scintillantes montrant qu'il était bien plus affecté qu'il ne voulait le montrer. C'était tout simplement impossible pour Takano de supporter le désespoir qui l'envahissait à l'idée de le perdre encore une fois…

- Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque mais pourtant sensuelle. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, tu hantes mes pensées. Pendant dix ans j'ai essayé de t'oublier, passant d'une aventure à l'autre. Sans succès. Tu es le seul à avoir jamais compté pour moi, le seul que j'ai souhaité tenir dans mes bras. Sans toi, ma vie n'est que ténèbres. Et chaque fois que tu me repousses, mon cœur saigne et se déchire un peu plus, les ténèbres m'envahissent davantage. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me repousse plus, Ritsu… Je t'aime, depuis toujours et à jamais…

Il attira le jeune homme dont le flot de larmes s'était accru depuis sa déclaration et le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Délicatement, il releva la tête de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune homme s'agrippait à lui et lui rendait son baiser avec ardeur, oubliant totalement le désespoir les ayant submergés quelques secondes auparavant. C'était mille fois mieux que dans son rêve. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se frôlant pour s'écarter aussitôt, en un ballet complexe qui les rapprochait chaque seconde un peu plus de l'extase. Ils se caressaient, cherchant à graver dans leurs esprits les moindres détails du corps de l'autre. Takano mit fin au baiser et commença à lécher les dernières traces des larmes versées par son kohai. Il se mit ensuite à lui mordiller sensuellement le cou et les oreilles tout en laissant sa main se balader toujours plus bas sur le corps du jeune homme. Le souffle court, Ritsu gémit de plaisir lorsque la main de Takano commença à caresser une zone très sensible de son anatomie. C'était tellement bon… Dire que pendant plus de dix ans, il s'était menti pour oublier le bonheur qu'il ressentait sous les caresses de son sempai…

Le désir naissait rapidement dans le creux de leurs ventres. Il en fallait plus pour satisfaire cette faim dévorante qui les envahissait et qui était reflétée dans leurs regards affamés. Ils avaient besoin de bouger l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, sans plus aucune barrière entre eux. Takano entraîna son amant vers la chambre, bien décidé à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel…

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai pas été capable de faire le lemon à la fin, désolée, à chaque fois que j'écrivais dessus ca me semblait pitoyable (j'ai déjà l'impression que la fin n'est pas terrible alors avec le lemon ca aurait été le massacre total… :s). Peut-être que je le republierai plus tard si un jour ca me vient plus naturellement. Faut avouer aussi que je suis une « jeune » yaoiste, ca ne fait que 2-3 mois que les romances entre hommes m'intéressent.<p>

Qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? Si vous avez aimé, une review fait toujours plaisir, ca me motivera à écrire d'autres fictions (j'ai déjà une idée ou deux…)


End file.
